How Does A Kiss Feel?
by Ryuusaki Shinju
Summary: "Ne, Killua." / "Hm? Ada apa, Gon?" / "Eum… Killua, bagaimana rasanya..." / BRUSH! / Shonen-ai x Fluff! / KiruGon with Leorio / Mind to RnR? :-)


**HOW DOES A KISS FEEL?**

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Shonen-ai content! Fluff! Maybe OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Ne, Killua."

"Hm? Ada apa, Gon?"

"Eum… Killua, bagaimana rasanya berciuman?" tanya Gon dengan wajah ingin tahunya yang sukses—

**_BRUSH!_**

—membuat Killua menyemburkan minumannya.

"Uhuk! A-apa –uhuk!"

"He-hei, Killua! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Gon disertai dengan muka panic sambil memberikan segelas air untuk Killua.

Glek

Glek

Glek

"Ah~ Lebih baik." Ucap Killua. "Tapi, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Dan, darimana kau mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu?" lanjut Killlua penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya penasaran setelah melihat cover komik yang Leorio tinggalkan untukku—untuk dibaca." Jelas Gon dengan wajah innocent miliknya tanpa merasakan aura hitam pekat yang mulai keluar dari Killua.

'_Akan ku bunuh calon dokter sialan itu! Berani sekali dia mengajarkan hal-hal yang merusak kepolosan Gon!'_ batin Killua

Merasa diacuhkan oleh lawan bicaranya, Gon pun mulai kesal.

"YA! KILLUA!" bentak Gon tepat di telinga Killua.

Mendengar teriakan Gon yang—sangat kencang—tadi mampu membuat Killua kembali ke alam sadarnya—setelah merencanakan berbagai cara untuk membunuh dokter-mesum-sialan itu.

"Ada apa, Gon? Kau mau membuatku tuli mendadak, Hah?!" bentak Killua.

"Kau yang kenapa, Killua! Aku sedang bertanya padamu tapi kau malah mengacuhkan ku!"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan jawaban yang pas dan mudah kau pahami dengan otak bodohmu itu. Aku tidak mau kejadian 'keluarnya asap dari kedua telingamu' itu tidak terulang kembali. Kau tau, asap yang kau keluarkan itu sangat bau dan membuat udara di kamar kita menjadi tidak sedap, Gon." Jelas Killua dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan tajam yang Gon tunjukkan khusus untuknya.

'_Tatapan mu itu tidak mempan untukku, Gon. Kau malah semakin terlihat manis dimataku, Gon!' _ Batin Killua, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Kau jahat, Killua!" ucap Gon dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara. "Jika kau tidak mau memberi tahuku bagaimana rasanya berciuman, lebih baik aku menanyakannya pada Hisoka saja! Siapa tahu ia sedang berbaik hati dan—"

"Diam dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya!" ucap Killua akhirnya—tak tahan mendengar nama rivalnya disebut-sebut oleh sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya.

Yap! Killua memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada sosok dihadapannya itu. Tak bisa dipastikan kapan ia memiliki perasaan itu. Dan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa badut psikopat—Hisoka—itu menyukai Gon, dia bersumpah akan menjauhkannya dari Gon.

'_Jika kau bertanya padanya, mungkin kau akan mempraktekkan 'bagaimana caranya berciuman' dengan badut psikopat itu. TIDAK! TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!'_ batin Killua horror.

"Ne, Killua. Sekarang jelaskan padaku."

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Killua bingung ingin menjawab apa. Karena diapun belum pernah berciuman. Setelah bergulat cukup lama –untuk memutuskan berkata bohong atau jujur, akhirnya ia menjawab…

"Sebenarnya Gon, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Karena akupun belum pernah berciuman." Jujur. Itulah pilihannya.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mempraktekkannya saja?! Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk!" seru Gon semangat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Killua harus tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"A-apa?! Apa kau gila Gon?!" sentak Killua dengan ekspresi wajah horror.

"Killua! Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menghinaku? Kau menyebalkan sekali! Dan AKU. TIDAK. GILA!"

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Killua dengan aura ketakutan yang sangat kentara saat melihat aura hitam yang menakutkan yang keluar dari Gon. "Tapi Gon, ciuman hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai. Bukan karena keinginan 'bagaimana-rasanya-ciuman'." Jelas Killua sejelas mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, aku mencintai Killua!" ucap manik caramel itu pada Killua dengan ceria. "Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku, Killu?"

_**BLUSH**_

Kedua pipi Killua mulai menampakkan rona pink setelah mendengar pengakuan Gon. "K-kau… serius, Gon?"

"Tentu saja!" tegas Gon. "Sekarang, apa kau—" pertanyaan Gon terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan lembut membungkam kedua bibir tipis miliknya.

Dilihatnya Killua yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya dan kini tengah menutup matannya—menikmati—tiap jengkal bibir cherry miliknya. Akhirnya Gon pun menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati permainan yang di tawarkan Killua pada bibirnya.

Ciuman dengan lumatan lembut tanpa ada rasa untuk mendominasi. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang mampu mewakili segala perasaan yang mereka milikki—atau mungkin hanya killua.

Kebutuhan akan pasokan oxygen yang semakin menipis di rongga paru-paru mereka mampu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Wajah mereka kini memerah dan terlihat benang saliva yang saling bartautan satu sama lain. Perasaan sedikit tak rela terlukis diwajah mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Gon?" tanya Killlua setelah selesai menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak—sangat berlebihan—, serta berhasil mengisi pasokan udara di paru-parunya.

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya… Bagaimana rasanya berciuman denganku?" jelas Killua yang memalingkan wajahnya—berusaha menutupi rona merah yang lagi-lagi menyerang kedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Gon memerah, "Eum… rasanya aneh, namun menyenangkan! Terasa hangat dan aku bisa mencium wangi coklat yang biasa Killua makan. Manis! Aku suka!" jelas Gon dengan nada—kelewat—ceria yang disambut seulas senyum lembut yang jarang Killua keluarkan.

"Jadi, apa artinya kau semakin mencintaiku, Gon?"

"Un! Tentu saja! Karena Killua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku milikki! Dan juga karena Killua telah memberitahukanku bagaimana rasa—caranya—berciuman~!" jelas Gon dengan senyum lebarnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Killua.

'_Gon mencintaiku… sebatas sahabat?'_ batin Killua miris.

"Ah! Apa kau tahu Killua? Entah kenapa saat kita berciuman tadi, jantungku berdetak saaaaaangat cepat! Dan wajahku juga terasa memanas. Apa aku terkena suatu penyakit jantung yah? Dan apakah berbahaya?" tutur Gon dengan ekspresi wajah horror—membayangkan jika ia benar-benar terkena sebuah penyakit jantung yang berbahaya.

Seulas seyum terlukis diwajah tampan Killua. Penuturan pemuda bersurai hijau tosca dihadapannya mampu menggantikan rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan oleh pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Tidak, Gon. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kau cukup menikmatinya saja~", jawab Killua enteng.

"Benarkah itu Killua? Yey! Berarti aku tidak perlu membuang uangku untuk pergi kedokter!" seru Gon kelewat semangat. "Ne, Killua. Bagaimana jika kita membeli cemilan keluar? Aku yang traktir deh!"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika uang tabunganmu habis hanya untuk cemilan~", ucap Killua sambil menyeringai—membayangkan ia bisa membeli chocorobokun sepuasnya—, kemudian mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

"He-Hei! Killua! Tunggu aku!" seru Gon kemudia mulai mengejar Killua.

'_Dia memilikinya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyadarinya. Biarkan keadannya terus seperti ini. Asal dia selalu bersamaku. Aku hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi dan Gon akan menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan memaksanya, karena itu hanya akan membuat dirinya dan diriku merasakan sakit. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menyadarinya dan mengatakannya padaku, Gon Freecs.'_ Batin Killua—bahagia.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

_A few days later~_

Di ruang tengah, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda yang memiliki surai perak dan bermanik raven terlihat tengah asik dengan laptopnya, sedangkan pemuda bersurai hijau dengan manik caramel dan dianugerahi wajah yang imut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, tengah berusaha mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur.

"Ne, Killua~" panggil pemuda bersurai hijau pada pemuda lainnya sambil mengamati langit-langit ruangan.

"Hm?" balas sang Killua dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya sex?" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau dengan wajah innocentnya yang sukses menghentikan segala aktivitas lawan bicaranya dan membuatnya menumpahkan hot chocolatenya.

"A-apa?" tanya Killua dengan ekspresi tak percaya. _'Bagaimana mungkin Gon bisa_—_tunggu!'_

"Apa Leorio —"

"Un! Leorio bilang padaku jika kita sudah berciuman maka yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah sex. Jadi Killu—"

"Tadaima~" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. "Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kini tampaklah sesosok pria yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, berambut hitam cepak, dan memakai kaca mata.

"LE-O-RI-O." Panggil Killua dengan penuh penekanan di setiap ejaannya—disertai dengan aura hitam pekat yang mengelilinginya.

"A-ada apa, Ki-killua?" sahut Leorio gugup merasakan aura tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari Killua.

"Kau… MATI KAU DOKTER MESUM SIALAN!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seorang calon dokter—Leorio Paladiknight.

"KEMARI KAU SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENGAJARKAN GON HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK BENAR! KUBUNUH KAU KEPARAT!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Killua! A-aku hanya ingin membuat Gon sedikit lebih dewasa!"

"KAU! MATI KAU BERENGSEK!" emosi Killua semakin tersulut ketika mendengar alasan tak logis yang dikeluarkan Leorio.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! GOOOONN!"

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Gon—entah pada siapa. Oh Gon, polos sekali kau sayang~

Yah, kita do'akan saja semoga Leorio bisa selamat dari amukkan Killua. Dan walaupun tidak, mari do'akan Leorio agar diterima di sisi-Nya. Amien. /WHUT?!/

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/n: eum... okay~

Pertama-tama, terimakasih untuk semuanyaaaa yang telah membaca fanfiction bikinan saya (Naruto dan Hunter X Hunter). Jujur, agak shock juga yah pas tau ada yang mau menyumbangkan tenaga dan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca atau sekaligus mereview tulisan saya yang amatir ini.

Yap! Saya akui saya memang masih banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfiction, entah dari segi penulisan, pemakaian tanda baca dan bahasa, alur cerita yang terlalu cepat, Kurang tepatnya penempatan rate dan genre, sangat OOC-nya suatu Chara, dll. Saya sangat berterimakasih pada semua senior-senior yang telah memberi masukan tentang fanfiction saya. Saya amat-sangat menghargainya. Karena toh, tanpa adanya masukan dari kalian semua, cerita yang akan saya buat selanjutya tidak akan pernah mengalami peningkatan.

Well, mungkin ini merupakan karya saya yang—mungkin—masih belum ada kemajuannya. Tapi,

Mind to RnR?:-)


End file.
